


The First Time He Said "I Love You"

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Will has a mental breakdown, someone unimportant dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will couldn't heal someone, and it gets to be too much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time He Said "I Love You"

How could he have let her die? How? He's healed worse wounds before, there was no one else to care for. Did he get distracted? He looks down at the body lying cold on the infirmary bed, blood staining the sheets. 

_Oh, gods._

Will's knees give out and he finds himself kneeling at the edge of the bed, elbows propped on it with his blood covered hands raised above him like in a prayer. But there's no prayer to be said as the blood drips down his arms. When did the tears start falling? Will thinks he's screaming. 

He's survived two wars, saved so many lives, so why couldn't he have saved this one? Is he really that weak?

Now he knows he's screaming.

Will stands, everything blurry from the tears flooding his eyes. He turns abruptly, swiping his arm out, not even cringing when it connects with the lamp nearby. The lamp flies somewhere and Will hears it break against the wall. He kicks the roll of bandages lying on the floor, useless, they didn't stop the bleeding. 

Will tears the sheets off a bed, hearing it satisfyingly rip, and tosses them over his shoulder. He flips over a bed onto it's side and doesn't care how loud the noise is.

Will walks to the center of the infirmary and falls, letting the tears fall with him and his screams echo throughout the Big House.

-

Nico walks by the Big House and stops in his tracks when he hears a booming _CRASH!_

He hurries into the building and hears screaming. Screaming that sounds a lot like Will. 

He runs to the infirmary. 

Inside he sees torn sheets stained with blood, an overturned bed, a shattered lamp, and a roll of bandages strewn across the floor. He sees one of the campers lying dead on red sheets. And in the middle of it all is Will. Will who is on the floor, sobbing, screaming, and caked in blood. 

Nico approaches him and puts his arms around the healer. But Will struggles against him, not wanting to be held. 

"Will! It's me!" Nico shouts over Will's own voice. Will doesn't seem to register the words. 

And then Will hits Nico a little too hard in the ribs. Nico lets out a soft noise of pain. Will freezes and wipes the tears from his eyes, leaving bloody streaks across his face. 

"N-Nico...?" Will asks, voice hoarse. Nico sees tears fill his eyes again. Will sees Nico rubbing his side to ease the pain. "I'm sorry," he starts to mumble. "I'm so sorry, I didn't, I won't..." Nico pulls Will against his body. Will clutches onto Nico's shirt and buries his face against the Ghost King's neck. 

"It's okay, Will," Nico soothes. "I'm here, it's okay." Nico feels tears soak through his shirt. "Ti amo," he whispers. Will pulls away from Nico, and Nico thinks maybe he said it too soon, maybe Will doesn't understand what he said. 

But a small smile flickers across Will's face, and Nico can feel himself smiling as Will softly murmurs, "I love you too."


End file.
